What Are The Chances?
by meowmeowkitty666
Summary: I suck with descriptions, but it's a high school themed romance kinda story. If you don't like that kinda thing, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *GASP* I finally got around to writing my first story. Again, it's my first story, so sorry if it's terrible. Also don't judge my username, I couldn't think of anything, lol.**

Nami winced at the bright morning sun as she awoke from a good night's sleep. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she soon was sitting up in bed looking around her room. Her very empty room. She sighed. She couldn't believe in just two days, she would be moving out of her childhood home into a new town and attend a new high school.

"NAMI, I MADE BREAKFAST IF YOU WANT SOME."

Nami groaned, "BE DOWN SOON, MOM." She didn't want to get out of bed yet, but she was starving. Rolling over, she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone, instantly looking through her messages. She smiled.

 _Text Message_

 _ **Luffy:**_

 _Goodmorning! :)_

"Good morning to you too," she said out loud with a smile on her face as she typed her response. She rolled out of bed, threw on her bathrobe and headed downstairs to see her mother and sister sitting at the table.

"Morning, Nami," greeted Bellemere as she pointed to a plate of food on the table, "I made you a plate."

"Thanks, Mom," Nami said happily, "It looks delicious."

Nami plopped down next to her sister, Nojiko, and began eating. She heard her phone beep and pulled it out of her bathrobe pocket. Just as she was about to read the text, she felt her phone get yanked from her hand.

"Hey!" Nami yelled, "Nojiko, give me my phone back! What the hell?!"

"Oh, what's this? Nami's got a boyfriend!" Nojiko teased.

"I DO NOT!" shouted Nami with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh really, then who's this Luffy guy who just texted you? A friend…" teased Nojiko, "...or maybe A BOYFRIEND."

"Shut up! He's just a frie-"

"My little sister is growing up so fast!"

"I SAID HE'S JUST A FRIEND."

"Nojiko, knock it off," interrupted Bellemere, "Leave your sister alone."

Nojiko sighed, crossed her arms and looked over at Nami who was giving her a dirty look.

"But now I'm kind of curious.." smirked Bellemere, "who is this friend of yours, Nami?"

"He's just some guy I met in a chatroom a couple days ago and we've been talking," sighed Nami, "We're just friends, we just both wanted someone to talk to. We're friends. So...LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

With that, Nami grabbed her plate and put it in the sink before heading back upstairs to her room and sitting down on her bed. _Jeez..._ She thought to herself.

Nami looked at her phone, realizing she never got to actually see what her new friend had texted her. She soon found herself messaging back and forth with him.

 _Text Message_

 _ **Luffy:**_

How're you? :)

 _ **Nami:**_

I'm okay. My stupid older sister grabbed my phone when you texted and totally started asking questions. She thought you were my boyfriend or something. So annoying. -_-

 _ **Luffy:**_

Huh? I thought I was your boyfriend? :(

 _ **Nami:**_

Luffy...we've only been talking for a few days…

 _ **Luffy:**_

Shishishishi. I'm just kidding!

 _ **Nami:**_

Oh, good. You had me worried for a second!

 _ **Luffy:**_

Shishishi. Sorry, Nami! Oh, Hey, Nami?

 _ **Nami:**_

Yeah?

 _ **Luffy:**_

Even though we only met online a few days ago, I'm so glad we've become friends. As of right now, I know we haven't really opened up to each other yet, ya know, because we just met, but out of the conversations we've had so far, I can tell we're gonna be good friends…But what I'm trying to say is, you seem like a really great person, Nami!

 _ **Nami:**_

:) Thank you, Luffy. Same goes for you.

 _ **Luffy:**_

I really hope that maybe some day, we'll meet in person! :)

 _ **Nami:**_

Me too. :)

 _ **Luffy:**_

Ah! I'm sorry, Nami, but I gotta go! I'll text you in a bit!

 _ **Nami:**_

Okay! Talk to you later! :) Bye!

 _ **Luffy:**_

Bye!

With that, Nami put her phone down and went back downstairs to grab a snack. She was so bored.. With everything packed up for the big move, there was nothing to do. Two more days and her life would change.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three days have passed and Nami and her family have moved into their new home. Today Nami is to start at her new highschool._

 *****DINGDINGDINGDING*****

Nami groaned and pressed the snooze button on her alarm, "I don't wanna go…."

Unfortunately for her, Bellemere was walking by her room and happened to hear her, "Sorry, Nami! But you're going!" She exclaimed, "Rise and shine!"

"Do I have to…..?"

"Yup!" Bellemere stated before pulling Nami's covers off of her, "Get up, Get up!"

"Okay...okay.." sighed Nami as she rolled out of bed.

After getting ready, Nami hurried downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee. Bellemere offered to make breakfast, but she was way too nervous to eat. There was still 30 minutes before school started, so Nami sat down on the couch for a few minutes and looked down at her phone.

 _Text Message_

 _ **Luffy:**_

Hey! Good luck today at your new school! :) I'm sure you'll make a ton of friends!

 **Nami:**

Thanks, Luffy. :)

 _ **Luffy:**_

No problem! Hey! If you need someone to talk to at all today, feel free to text me! :)

 _ **Nami:**_

Will do. Ugh...I'm so nervous. :P

 _ **Luffy:**_

You'll be fine! :)

Nami smiled and got off the couch. _Well… Looks like I'd better get going…_ she thought before saying bye to her mom and heading out.

The school was right down the street from her new house, so there was no need to get a ride there. As soon as Nami walked outside, she hissed at the sunlight and stood there for a moment letting her eyes adjust, then began walking to school, absolutely terrified for what the day had in store for her.

As she reached the highschool, she was absolutely stunned. It was huge. She had no idea where to go. She wanted to ask someone for directions but when she looked to her right, she noticed a man with blonde hair and a suit staring at her and drooling. Totally creeped out, she quickly walked into the school… _Weirdo… and why the hell was he wearing a suit? This is a public school._ Nami thought and laughed to herself.

As soon as Nami walked into the school, she noticed the front office right in front of her, sighed with relief and continued into the office.

"Uh, Hi. I'm a new student and today's my first day." said Nami nervously.

"Ah yes, we were expecting a new student today," stated the front desk lady, "Nami, correct?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Okay, Nami, so what I'll do is print out your schedule for you and show you to your first class, but after that you're gonna have to find your way on your own. What we do here at this school is we have homeroom first, and the students in each homeroom follow the same schedule. So for example, you will have all the same classes as the students in your homeroom. It just makes it easier that way. So if you just follow a student from your homeroom, you should be fine."

"Okay, thank you." said Nami with a smile.

"Okay, shall I show you to your homeroom?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, follow me!" said the front desk lady happily.

As Nami walked into her classroom, the front desk lady whispered something to the teacher and walked out the door leaving her behind. She realized that everyone in the class was staring at her and instantly felt awkward.

"Okay class, we have a new student today!" the teacher exclaimed, "Her name is Nami! Everyone make sure she feels welcome! Nami, you can sit in the back next to Usopp!"

Nami looked and saw a guy with a long nose and curly black hair waving at her and assuming it was the Usopp the teacher mentioned, she went to the back of the classroom and sat next to him.

"Hey, I'm Usopp!" said the friendly guy sitting next to her, "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." said Nami with a friendly smile.

"Alright class, so I don't really have any announcements this morning, so feel free to just talk amongst yourselves for the remainder of homeroom!" exclaimed the teacher.

Nami looked around the room and noticed everyone getting up from their desks and going over to their friends. She also noticed the creepy guy in the suit from earlier was in her homeroom as well, and yet again staring at her. Just when she was about to pull out her phone, she heard footsteps walking towards her and looked up. There was a person standing right infront of her desk looking down at her- he had black messy hair and had a straw hat hanging on his back.

"HI!" he said with a huge smile, "You're Nami right?"

"Yup, that's me." she said, laughing nervously.

"Well, uh, can I ask you something?" he said, now seeming nervous as well.

"Sure."

"Well, this is gonna sound really crazy... But I've been talking to this girl that I met online last week, and her name's also Nami. She said she was moving, and today was her first day at her new school, and today's your first day, and well, I can't, uh, help but think… are you-"

"...Luffy?" Nami blurted out with her eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

"...Luffy?" Nami blurted out with her eyes wide.

Luffy's jaw dropped, "so… it really is you-" before he could finish Nami had jumped up from her desk and was giving him the biggest hug. He smiled and then frowned when he heard her crying and felt tears landing on his shoulder. "Whaa? Nami? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm just," she said while wiping away her tears, " I'm just so happy. I was so scared coming to this new school, and I never would have thought you'd be here.. It's just… It's just so crazy, I mean what are the chances? But I'm so happy.."

"HEY! LUFFY! WHY ARE YOU EMBRACING THIS BEAUTIFUL WOMAN? AND WHY IS SHE CRYING? YOU MADE THIS LOVELY LADY CRY? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Oh, Hey, Sanji!" Luffy said with a huge grin, separating himself from Nami, "This is Nami!"

Nami looked up to see the same guy who had been drooling over her before. _Great…_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nami-san," Sanji said before kissing Nami's hand.

"Ah-ha-ha…." Nami laughed awkwardly and pulled her hand away, "Nice to meet you too."

The bell suddenly rang and it was time to leave homeroom and head to their next class.

"Ooh! Ooh! Nami, we have art next! Just follow me!" Luffy said with a smile.

Throughout the day, Nami began to feel so much more comfortable at her new school with Luffy right by her side. All day, he would constantly make sure she was okay and never leave her side. She knew they would become great friends. Before she knew it, it was already time for lunch.

"Hey, Nami! Lemme introduce you to my friends!" Luffy said before grabbing her hand and walking her over to them, causing her to blush slightly. "Hey guys! This is Nami! We met online and she told me she was moving, but I never thought it'd be to here!"

Nami shyly waved at everyone at the table.

"HELLO NAMI-SWAAAN." shouted Sanji.

"Hey Nami, I'm Robin, and this is Vivi," said a girl with a friendly smile. She had long black hair and the girl next to her had long blue hair.

"Nice to meet you!" said Nami with a huge smile.

"And we already met, I'm Usopp! And that guy over there is Zoro, and that's Tony Tony Chopper." Usopp said pointing to a guy with green hair who had fallen asleep at the lunch table, and a short boy with brown hair.

"It's really nice to meet you all," said Nami happily, " I was so nervous coming to a new school today and not knowing anyone, so it's really nice to meet such welcoming people."

"Hey Nami! Let's go get food!" cheered Luffy.

"Okay!" said Nami with a smile.

When they came back to the table with their food Nami noticed Luffy bring back two full trays. Assuming he was getting food for his friends, she didn't think much about, but then she watched him devour it all in five minutes and sat there in shock.

"What's wrong, Nami?" said Robin with a look of concern.

"H-how?" began Nami, making the others give her looks of confusion, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT? AND YOU'RE SO SKINNY. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Nami yelled, pointing at Luffy, which made everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"That's the captain for you." stated Zoro, who was now awake, "Hey, I'm Zoro."

"I'm Nami, nice to meet you!" smiled Nami, but then looked confused, "Captain?"

"That's just our nickname we gave Luffy," began Usopp, "If it wasn't for him, all of us probably would never have met and became friends."

"Ah." Nami said looking over at Luffy.

"Wait, Luffy, is this the Nami that you haven't stopped talking about?" said Zoro with a smirk on his face, causing Luffy to blush.

"Shut up, Zoro…" he whispered.

Nami blushed and giggled. Lunch was over and it was time for them to go back to class. For the rest of the day, they followed their schedule, and once again, Luffy did whatever he could to make sure Nami felt comfortable. Before she knew it, it was the end of the school day and she let out a huge sigh of relief. It was a friday so she had the whole weekend to relax and take in the very eventful first day she had. As the last bell rang, Nami got up and started to pack up her stuff.

"Hey Nami! Can I walk you home?" said Luffy with his huge grin.

Nami smiled back, "Sure, why not."

As they walked down the street, Nami couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe we're going to the same school."

"Me neither!" exclaimed Luffy, "When I walked up to you this morning, it would've been so awkward if it was a different Nami. Shishishishi! But it was you. And I'm so happy." Luffy said before looking over at Nami with a soft smile, accidentally locking eyes, causing them both to blush and look away.

Pretty soon they reached Nami's house where Nojiko was sitting in a lawn chair on the grass reading a magazine. _Shit…_ Nami thought when she looked up and spotted them.

"Well, well, well!" Nojiko teased, "What do we have here? Nami has a boyfriend! On her first day! Go Nami!"

"He's not my boyfriend, Nojiko…" Nami said angrily while trying to hide a slight blush.

"HI!" Luffy said happily, making Nami facepalm, "I'm Luffy!"

Nojiko instantly sat up, "Wait… THE Luffy that you were texting the other day?"

"Yes. We didn't know we would end up in the same school, it was a huge surprise. Now go away." Nami said with her arms crossed.

Nojiko looked Luffy up and down, "Oooooo. Nami, he's a cutie. Get it, girl!"

"SHUT UP, NOJIKO."

"Okay… Okay… Seriously, you guys WOULD look cute together…" said Nojiko, causing both Nami and Luffy to blush.

"BYE, NOJIKO."

"Fine." Nojiko groaned before getting up and walking inside.

"I'm so, so sorry about that…" Nami said, completely embarrassed.

"Shishishi, it's okay, Nami." Luffy smiled, "OH! I almost forgot! The whole crew is going to the beach tomorrow if you wanna come! It'll be fun!"

Nami thought about it for a second, then smiled, "Okay, I'll be there!"

"Cool!" cheered Luffy, " I'll see ya tomorrow then! Bye, Nami, I'll text ya!"

Nami waved goodbye before walking into the house and plopping down on her couch... _Man..It's been a long day.._ Nami thought before drifting off to sleep for a couple hours till dinner was ready. She was exhausted, but she couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was saturday morning and Nami was scrambling to get ready for her day at the beach with her new friends. It felt weird to her; She had just met these people the day before and she had been invited to the beach by Luffy. Why did he invite her? What if his friends also thought it was weird that she had been invited right away? What if they don't want her there? Nami was beyond nervous. They seemed to like her when she sat at their lunch table on her first day, but was she moving into their friend group too quickly? Her thoughts were jumping around in her mind, but she tried her best to shake them out of her head. She had already said yes to Luffy and there was no turning back.

 *****buzzzzbuzzzz*****

Nami jumped, but then realized it was just her phone vibrating and sighed.

 _ **Text Message**_

 _ **Luffy:**_ Hey! I'll pick you up in five!

 _ **Nami:**_ Kay.

Nami grabbed her beach bag and headed downstairs to wait. She shouted goodbye to her mom and headed outside, closing the door behind her. She then hopped down the steps and sat in the lawn chair on the grass.

Nami assumed Luffy and his friends would be picking her up, but when the car pulled up and she saw Luffy in the driver's seat, her jaw almost dropped. For some reason, she just couldn't picture Luffy driving, she didn't know him too well yet...but, still, it was Luffy. _I hope I don't die…_ she thought.

"HEY NAMI!" Luffy welcomed, as she got into the passenger's seat and looked around.

"Hey….wait, where is everyone?" Nami asked, confused.

"They're meeting us there! I wanted to take my car today, but for some reason they don't like it when I drive! I don't get it, _shishishi."_ Luffy said with a grin, totally oblivious to the terrified look on Nami's face.

As Luffy drove, Nami grew more and more terrified. He was the worst driver she'd ever seen. He was fast and reckless, and at one point, he almost drove into oncoming traffic. She couldn't wait for him to stop, for at least a second so she could catch her breath, so when she saw a stop sign, she sighed with relief, until he went to change the radio station and sped right through it, leaving other cars honking behind them.

"LUFFY! YOU JUST RAN A FRIGGIN' STOP SIGN. WHAT THE HELL?" Nami screeched.

"You're supposed to stop at those?" Luffy said with a confused look on his face.

"YES...YES, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STOP AT THEM, WHY ELSE WOULD THEY SAY **STOP**?! YOU IDIOT." Nami yelled.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Nami!"

"Don't apologize to me, just focus on the road, for fuck's sake." Nami said with a sigh and crossed her arms.

After five more minutes of driving, Luffy pulled to a stop. _Thank god…_ Nami thought. They got out of the car and headed toward the beach where everyone had already set down their towels and were just relaxing.

"OOOOOOOO, YAY! NAMI-SWWANN'S HERE….and Luffy." Sanji shouted before running up to Nami and getting down on his knees and bowing to her.

"Stop being a creep, shitty cook." said Zoro, who walked over and kicked Sanji, sending him flying in the other direction, "Luffy, Nami." he said nodding at each of them.

Nami walked over to where Vivi and Robin were sitting and set her towel on the ground before plopping down next to them.

"Hey Nami!" said Vivi with a smile. Nami smiled back.

"Wait. Nami, how'd you get here?" asked Robin, "You didn't let Luffy drive you here, did you?"

"Unfortunately, I did."

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry" Vivi laughed, "If I had known you were coming, I would've picked you up! It would've saved you a whole lot of stress!"

Nami noticed all the guys were getting ready to go swimming. She wanted to swim, but decided on getting a nice tan, so she just sat back and watched as the guys one by one started running into the ocean. All except Zoro, who was taking a nap. That is, until Sanji came up and kicked sand in his face.

"That's for attacking me while I was admiring a beautiful woman, stupid swordsman!" shouted Sanji, who was then kicked once again by a sleepy Zoro. Sanji flew into the ocean and Zoro smirked before continuing his nap.

But then Nami looked to her right and noticed Luffy taking off his shirt. She was so stunned. He was super skinny, but not at all did she expect him to have a six pack. _Luffy's kinda hot… wait… why did I just think that?_ Nami thought with a huge blush across her cheeks. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop staring in awe. Fortunately, Luffy didn't seem to notice, however, little did Nami know that Robin had been watching her the whole time and had just nudged Vivi with a smirk, getting her in on it as well. Suddenly, Luffy ran into the water with the rest of his friends and Nami turned her attention back to the two girls sitting to her left, who were looking at her with huge grins.

"What?" Nami asked, blush still spread across her face.

"Oh, Nothing." Robin said and continued to read her book.

Nami shrugged and took off the clothes she had covering her swimsuit and began to apply sun tan lotion, then sat back and watched as Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Luffy played in the water like kids and smiled.

"Hey Nami!" said Vivi, "So, Robin and I were wondering if you'd like to come sleepover at my house tonight! We'd both really like to get to know you better!"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Nami said with a smile.

Just as Nami laid on her back and closed her eyes, she felt a shadow hovering above her. When she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see Luffy standing over her, smiling at her with his goofy grin.

"Naaaamiiiii," Luffy whined, "Come swimming!"

"Nah." Nami said with a smirk and then closed her eyes again.

Luffy smiled and suddenly leaned down, scooped Nami up and carried her bridal-style to the shore. Nami squirmed and yelled at him to put her down but he just kept walking into the water, getting deeper and deeper until Nami was right above it.

"PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!" Nami screamed.

"Okay! _Shishishi"_ Luffy said before dropping her into the water, causing her to go under completely. A couple seconds passed and she didn't come up, which made Luffy start to worry.

All of a sudden, she popped out of the water, and jumped on Luffy's back, causing him to stumble backwards, but catch his balance. Unfortunately for Luffy, Nami leaned back as hard as she could without letting go, pulling Luffy under the water with her. She then detached herself and started splashing him as hard as he could. Luffy grinned and scooped her up again, throwing her into the water. They both burst into fits of laughter. They didn't even notice everyone staring at them with confusion. As soon as they stopped laughing, Luffy flashed her his huge smile, but he didn't expect her to look up at him with a smile equally as big.

"You have a really pretty smile, Nami." said Luffy with a soft grin.

Nami blushed, "T-thanks." and quickly walked out of the water and back to her towel, leaving Luffy standing there confused.


	5. Chapter 5

After a fun day at the beach with her new friends, Nami decided to head straight to Vivi's house. She hadn't packed for a sleepover, but Vivi said she would lend her something to sleep in. So when everyone was saying goodbye, Nami decided to get into Vivi's car instead of Luffy's, which she was super relieved about. Although, she did worry about his safety. Was he that bad of a driver while he was by himself? He's gotta get less distracted with no one else in the car… right?

Everyone said their goodbyes and Vivi, Robin and Nami all hopped in Vivi's car and headed to her house. When they arrived, Nami was so shocked. Vivi's house was practically a mansion. They walked inside and Nami couldn't help but look around, stunned.

"Wow, Vivi. Your house is beautiful!" said Nami, extremely amused.

Vivi giggled, "Thanks! C'mon guys, let's head up to my room and order some pizza or something!"

With that, the three girls climbed up a huge flight of stairs and entered Vivi's room, which was also enormous. She even had a huge walk-in closet! _Wow… I wish I lived here…_ thought Nami.

The three girls plopped down on Vivi's king sized bed and Robin turned on the tv while Vivi looked up places for takeout.

"So what do you guys want? I was thinking pizza, but if you want something else, that's fine too." Vivi said with a smile earning a "yeah, pizza sounds good" from both girls, "Okay! Pizza it is!"

After they ordered the food, the girls sat and talked for a while about the most random things, laughing at stupid jokes, and learning more about Nami and what interested her.

"So Nami, you met Luffy online right?" Robin smiled, "How coincidental that you would end up in the same school."

"Yeah, I remember when he started talking to you online because he would not shut up about you." Vivi giggled, earning a blush from Nami.

"He really used to talk… about _me_?" Nami said still blushing and totally shocked. Vivi nodded with a smile.

"Hey Nami?" Robin smirked, "Can we ask you something?"

"Of course!" Nami smiled.

"Do you like Luffy?" asked Robin with a knowing smile on her face.

"Y-yes! Of course I do, such a good friend! Ha. ha." laughed Nami awkwardly. She knew what Robin really meant, but tried to ignore the question at all costs.

"No, Nami, that's not what I meant!" giggled Robin, "Do you _like_ Luffy? As in, are you crushing on him?"

Nami looked down, not sure what to say. Her face was completely red and her hands started to sweat. But then the doorbell rang. _Pizza_. She sighed with relief thinking Robin and Vivi would forget about the question.

"I'll go get the pizza! This isn't over, Nami!" Vivi giggled and then looked over at Robin, "Don't finish this conversation till I get back!"

Nami sat awkwardly next to Robin for about 5 minutes until Vivi came running up the stairs with the pizza and sat back down. Both Vivi and Robin stared at Nami waiting for the answer to the previous question, but when she didn't respond, Robin decided to repeat it.

"Do you like Luffy, Nami?" Robin asked again with a friendly smile.

"I… don't know." Nami said unsure. _Do I like him?_ She thought. She didn't want to admit her feelings to even herself. She had only met Luffy a day ago and had been talking to him for a little over a week, but in the short amount of time she's spent with him, he's made her feel the happiest she's ever been.

Vivi giggled, "Nami, we saw the way you were drooling over him when he took off his shirt!"

"I was not!" Nami exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Yes you were!" Vivi and Robin objected at the same time.

"Okay… Okay. I think he's kinda hot, alright? Now let's have some pizza!" Nami said trying to avoid the conversation and started to open the box before Vivi grabbed it away from her.

"No pizza until tell us the truth! We're just trying to help you, Nami." Vivi smiled.

"I did tell you the truth though!" Nami pouted.

"It's obvious that you have feelings beyond just thinking he's attractive, Nami." Robin said with her hand on Nami's shoulder, "Every time I've seen you with him in the past couple days, you've had a huge blush across your cheeks and you seem so happy.. It may be just a little crush, and I know you don't really know Vivi and I too well yet, but we're your friends and you can always tell us anything. You can trust us."

"Yeah! Just cause we've been friends with Luffy for a long time doesn't mean we're gonna go blab all your secrets to him!" said Vivi.

"Okay… fine." Nami sighed and looked down, "I think I might have feelings for him, but I...I don't know. I mean, I only just met him the other day, but whenever I'm with him, I get butterflies in my stomach and...and he just makes me so happy. I...I just feel so weird admitting all of this because I've been trying to avoid even admitting it to myself."

Robin smiled, "Nami, that's great. Because I think he likes you too."

"Yeah! And you guys would look so cute together!" said Vivi excitedly.

"Thanks guys… I really feels good to talk about it." Nami sighed and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Oh, by the way.." Vivi started, "You might wanna watch out for this girl at school. She was absent on Friday, but her name's Boa Hancock. She's completely obsessed with Luffy. She gets upset even if a girl is simply talking to him. She's asked him out several times, but won't take no for an answer… it's creepy."

"Alright, good to know…" Nami replied.

The three girls spent the remainder of the night laughing and watching movies. Nami was so happy to have made such good new friends.


	6. Chapter 6

It was already Monday morning and Nami was getting ready for her second day of school. She heard her phone go off and checked to see who her most recent text was from.

 _ **Text Message**_

 _ **Luffy:**_

Hey Nami! I think I might drive to school today. Want me to pick you up?

Nami quickly thought of an excuse. After admitting to herself that she did in fact have feelings for Luffy, she was so nervous to see him.

 _ **Nami:**_

Nooooo way. Not after you almost killed me last time!

 _ **Luffy:**_

Was I really that bad? :O

Okay okay… shishishi. I guess I'll walk to school today. Be there in 20 minutes!

Nami facepalmed. _Great…_ she thought. She was trying to avoid him and now she's going to be alone with him. Nami finished getting ready and quickly applied her makeup before throwing on her sandals, grabbing her book bag and running down stairs. Nojiko was sitting at the counter and looked over at Nami when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Hey, Nojiko." Nami greeted, "Where's Mom?"

"Left for work early." Nojiko said taking a bite out of an apple while looking through her phone.

"You don't have class today?" Nami asked.

"Only had one today and it got cancelled last minute." Nojiko shrugged.

Nami nodded before walking over, grabbing an orange out of the fruit bowl and peeling it. All of a sudden, she heard a knock at the door. _Luffy_. She thought before grabbing her bag, running to the door, shouting goodbye to her sister and shutting the door behind her before Nojiko had the chance to say anything.

Luffy didn't expect her to run out of her house so quickly and looked a little confused for a minute before greeting her with a huge smile.

"HI NAMI!" Luffy exclaimed earning a smile back from the orange-haired girl.

"Good Morning, Luffy." she replied with a smile before they started walking.

"Hey, Nami?" Luffy asked, "So Sanji was talking about you saturday after you left but I'm not sure what he meant."

"What did he say?" Nami said, a little concerned.

"What are melons? I'm pretty sure he wasn't referring to the fruit… or he could of been…" Luffy said with his pointer finger on his chin as if he was thinking intensely.

"What?" Nami was now super confused.

"Oh! Okay, so Sanji was talking to Usopp and he said something like 'oh, the beautiful Nami has got some nice shaped melons too.' I didn't hear the rest of it but he was saying that you have nice melons, but what does he mean by that? Sanji has visited your garden? You have a garden?" Luffy said, not knowing at all what he was talking about. And then he looked over at Nami, whose face was bright red with anger, "Uh… Nami? Are you okay?"

"Yep… I'm fine." Nami said gritting her teeth.

Luffy gave her a confused look, but then had to catch up to her as she started walking a lot faster. Once they made it to the school and Nami spotted Sanji, she stormed over to him with Luffy trailing behind her.

"NAMI-SWAAA-" Sanji started but was soon interrupted by Nami's fist whacking him over the head, "OW. LOVELY NAMI-SWAN? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sanji asked, rubbing the huge lump on his head.

"THAT WAS FOR BEING A PERV." Nami yelled angrily.

Sanji realized that Luffy must've told her what he said and looked over at Luffy, hissing at him before getting chased into the school by a very angry Nami.

When Luffy eventually caught up to them, they were in homeroom. Sanji was on his knees begging Nami for forgiveness, now with a second lump on his head and Nami was standing there with her arms crossed.

Just when Luffy was about to walk over, he felt arms wrap around him.

"Heyyy Luffyyyy~" Hancock said as she continued to hug him from behind.

"Oh, Hey Hancock.." Luffy replied before gently removing her hands and walking over to Nami. Hancock followed and stopped in front of Nami, looking her up and down.

"Hm. Who are you?" She asked rudely.

"I'm Nami… Who are you?" Nami said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Hancock. Luffy's girlfriend. Back off." She said making everyone's jaws drop.

"You're delusional." said a voice. They all turned around to see Zoro standing there with his arms crossed, "Luffy may be too much of a nice guy to tell you to get lost, but I'm not. Fuck off. He's told you multiple times that he doesn't want to be with you. Leave him alone, or he'll soon have a restraining order against you. Bye." Zoro said. When she didn't leave, he raised an eyebrow and shooed her away. He then smirked and laughed to himself before sitting at his desk and falling asleep.

Luffy bursted out laughing and everyone else just stood there in shock.

"So.. I see you've met Hancock." said Robin who had now joined the group.

"Yeah.. She seems delightful." said Nami sarcastically.

"GOOOODMORNING CLASS!" exclaimed the the homeroom teacher and everyone scurried over to their assigned seats, "I have just a couple of announcements before first period starts. First off, next week we will have a school-wide field trip to the zoo since it's the beginning of the school year. Secondly…. Wait.. I don't have any other announcements! Have a great day!"

The next bell rang and the students all piled off to their second period class: Art.

"Hellooooooo everyone!" the art instructor said with a huge smile, "Today I'm giving you your first project! I know, I know.. Projects suck. But no worries, it'll be fun because I'm letting you guys create whatever you want for it, just use your imaginations! Under one condition: It must be made out of clay, because that's what we're focusing on for the next few weeks. Now, since I'm so nice, I'll let you pick your partners. Go!"

"Hey! Nami! Wanna be partners?" Luffy shouted across the room.

Nami got out of her seat and walked over to Luffy with a friendly smile, secretly super excited that he chose her instead of anyone else, "Sure."

Unknown to Luffy and Nami, glaring from the corner of the room was a very jealous Hancock. She was determined to make Luffy hers and she wasn't about to lose him to some new girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Nami walked out of her last class before lunch and followed Luffy to the cafeteria where they bought their lunch and walked outside, finding a nice spot to sit.

Luffy sat there for a few minutes before looking around, "Hey… I wonder where the others are!"

"Hm?" Nami also looked around, "Probably still on their way here."

Little did they know that the rest of the group was eating inside, due to some lame excuse Vivi made so that Nami would have to spend alone time with Luffy.

"So what do you wanna make outta clay for that project, Nami?" Luffy asked with a curious look on his face.

"Hmmm. I dunno." Nami shrugged.

"HEY I HAVE AN IDEA." Luffy suddenly exclaimed making Nami flinch, "LET'S MAKE MEAT."

"Meat?" Nami giggled.

"MEAT. MEAT. MEAT." Luffy began to chant, drawing the attention of everyone around them.

"Okay okay!" Nami said, quickly covering his mouth with her hand, "We can make a tray of meat out of clay or something. Weird. But we'll do it."

Luffy grinned, making Nami shake her head and giggle.

"I don't understand you, Luffy." She laughed.

Unknown to the two, Hancock was once again watching them from afar. She was pissed. She had to act fast. Without thinking, she stormed over and dumped her drink over Nami's head, "oops. My hand slipped." She said with a smirk and a shrug.

Nami was so angry she was speechless. She looked around and everyone was staring at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Luffy yelled angrily.

Hearing Luffy yell, the rest of his friends ran outside to see what was going on. Robin ran over to Nami and put her arm around her and Vivi, also at Nami's side, glared at Hancock. The rest stood there in shock, except for Zoro who they had left sleeping at the previous lunch table. Nami felt her eyes start to water. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Robin and Vivi looked at eachother before running after her.

"NAMI, WAIT!" Luffy, concerned, yelled before following after them, only to end up having to wait outside the girl's bathroom door. From outside, he could hear Nami sobbing and looked down with a frown on his face. He didn't know what to do, so he got out his phone and texted Vivi.

 _ **Text Message**_

 _ **Luffy:**_

Hey.. I'm outside the bathroom. Is she alright? :(

 _ **Vivi:**_

Not really. :( I think she's just really embarrassed. We're trying to calm her down.

 _ **Luffy:**_

Oh, okay. Will you tell her I'm sorry?

 _ **Vivi:**_

Why? This wasn't your fault, it was that bitch Hancock.

 _ **Luffy:**_

She wouldn't have done it if she wasn't obsessed with me..

 _ **Vivi:**_

Luffy. It's not your fault that she's creepily obsessed with you.

 _ **Luffy:**_

I guess.. :(

 _ **Vivi:**_

I don't think Nami want's to stay at school for the rest of the day. Maybe you should walk her home.

 _ **Luffy:**_

Yeah.. I will.

Vivi looked over at Nami who was being comforted by Robin and placed her hand on Nami's shoulder, "Hey, Nami.. Luffy said he would walk you home. He's right outside the bathroom when you're ready."

"Okay.." Nami sniffled, "Thank you.."

A few minutes later, Nami took a deep breath and wiped off her smeared makeup, looking in the mirror, "I look gross." She sighed before looking over at her friends, "Thank you guys so much for being there for me."

"Of course." Robin replied with a friendly smile.

Nami took another deep breath before grabbing her stuff and walking out of the bathroom, Vivi and Robin following close behind. Luffy was leaning against the wall when he heard the door open and stood upright.

Without saying a word, he grabbed Nami and pulled her into a hug. He stepped back when he realized her clothes were drenched from the drink and frowned.

"Are you okay, Nami?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah.. I just wanna go home." She said sadly.

"Okay! Let's get going." He said and nodded at her with a comforting smile.

Luffy and Nami went back outside to where everyone was still sitting for lunch, assuming it would be the easiest way to leave without teachers noticing. They were about to cross the parking lot when they heard someone yelling.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Luffy looked back to see the principal walking towards them. He panicked and grabbed Nami's hand, running across the parking lot as fast as they could and pulling Nami into the first bush he saw.

"LUFFY. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Nami shouted but then stopped when she felt Luffy's finger over her lips, shushing her.

"Shhhhhhh. He'll hear you!" Luffy whispered, and then peered through the bush, "Sweet! He's gone!" They both got out, covered in leaves.

"Great. Now I'm covered in Hancock's soda, and leaves.." Nami sighed.

" _Shishishi..._ Sorry Nami. Let's get going!" Luffy said, and they continued walking. Luffy looked over at Nami, who was shivering. She was wearing a tank top and her clothes were completely drenched from her encounter with Hancock. Luffy unzipped his sweatshirt and took it off, wrapping it around Nami. She looked up at Luffy, shocked and confused.

"You looked cold." He said with a grin.

"T-thanks." Nami blushed.

" _Shishishi_ , No problem."

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I just wanted to thank you all for the incredible amount of support I've been getting! Thank you so much for all your positive reviews and all the follows!**

 **I think now I'll just answer any questions anyone has had.**

 **xMousex: Yes! Bellemere is in this, so no Arlong! Decided not to include him. Haha. Thank you so much for all your feedback!**

 **Ilovecartoonsgirl: Thank you so much! Franky will be in this story along with Brook, but not for a few chapters! I have plans for how they'll join the story. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy and Nami reached Nami's house and she looked over at Luffy with a smile.

"Thank you so much for walking me home, Luffy."

" _Shishishi…_ That's what friends are for!" He said with a huge smile.

Nami started walking up to her door but then stopped and looked back at Luffy who was waving at her with a smile. She smiled back.

"Did you wanna come in and hang out for a bit?" She asked awkwardly.

"Sure!"

Nami nodded with a smile and dug her house keys out of her bag, unlocking the door and walking in, followed by Luffy. As soon as they walked in, Nami spotted Nojiko sitting on the couch watching TV and sighed.

"Why are you home?"

"Me? I told you my class was cancelled. Why are YOU home?" Nojiko shot back, confused.

"I.. Uh-" Nami started as she tried to figure out how to explain the situation, but was interrupted by her older sister who noticed Luffy standing beside her.

"Oh shit. You skipped class and brought a boy home. YOU WERE PLANNING TO-" Nojiko started but was interrupted by an angry Nami.

"NO WE WEREN'T. SHUT UP NOJIKO!" Nami yelled.

Nojiko was confused, "So why are you home then?"

"Some bitch dumped her drink over my head, okay? Luffy walked me home and I invited him to hang out." Nami sighed before grabbing Luffy's arm and storming up the stairs. Nojiko shrugged and continued watching her show.

Once Nami and Luffy reached Nami's room, Luffy plopped down on her bed and made himself at home, grabbing one of her teddy bears and looking at it.

"You have a nice house and bedroom, Nami!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks." Nami laughed, digging through her dresser and grabbing a change of clothes, "Be right back!" she said before running off to the bathroom.

Luffy stood up and looked around her room, immediately spotting something that looked like giant blindfolds to him, "Wowowowowow! Coool!" He said to himself before grabbing them and putting them over his head, "I FEEL LIKE A BEE. bzzzzbzzz. _Shishishi."_

He suddenly heard the door open and felt footsteps running towards him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BRA?"

Luffy instantly felt his 'Blindfolds' get ripped from his head. He looked to see the angry red head standing in front of him, suddenly she swinging her fist down, whacking him on the top of his head.

"Ooowwww. What was that for?" He whined.

"WELL, WHY WERE YOU WEARING MY BRA AS A HAT? IDIOT." She yelled with a blush on her face.

Luffy looked confused, as if he didn't even know what a bra was, "Sorry, Nami." he pouted.

"It's fine.." she sighed and laid down on her bed. Luffy plopped down next to her and looked over at her with a smile.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I overreacted today…" Nami said but looked over at Luffy who seemed confused, "I don't want you to think I'm weak.. I don't usually cry and get emotional that easily.. I don't know what came over me."

Luffy smiled, "I know you're not weak, Nami."

"But, I just looked like such an idiot… I'm sorry." Nami looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey! No need to say sorry!" Luffy said with a huge smile.

Nami smiled and got up. She walked over to the window and looked out, staring at the pleasant view of the calm neighborhood she now lived in. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Hm?" Luffy said tilting his head questionably.

Nami looked back and smiled, "Because you're here. And Robin and Vivi. Usopp, Chopper and Zoro… and even that perv, Sanji." Nami said laughing. "All of your friends are so nice and welcoming."

"They're your friends now too." Luffy said with a friendly smile, "and we're happy that you're here too, Nami!"

Luffy suddenly felt arms wrap around him and realized Nami was giving him a hug, wrapping his arms around her as well. "I'm so glad we became friends." Nami said with a huge smile.

" _Shishishi._ Me too."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Nami detached herself from the hug and sat up straight, "Come in!" After a second, Bellemere opened the door and looked over at Luffy and Nami with wide eyes, not expecting anyone else but her daughter to be in the room, and then smiled.

"Oh. Hi!" she said with a friendly smile, "You must be Luffy!"

"Mom.. How did you know about Luffy?" Nami asked, confused.

"Nojiko told me!" Bellemere responded, making Nami roll her eyes. She then looked over at Luffy, "So nice to meet you, I'm Nami's mom!"

Luffy flashed a huge smile, "Nice to meet you too, ma'am!"

"Please! Call me Bellemere!" She laughed, "You're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like!"

Luffy thought for a second, "Sure, thanks!"

Bellemere smiled and walked out of the room. Luffy grinned and looked over at Nami, "So that's your mom? I wish I had a mom."

Nami frowned, "Well, I don't have a dad.. Bellemere isn't my birth mother, she adopted both me and Nojiko."

Luffy's jaw dropped, "No way! My dad adopted my brother and I! Whhaaaat. THAT'S SO WEIRD."

Nami giggled, "I guess we've got stuff in common. Even if you are an idiot sometimes," Nami teased nudging Luffy's shoulder.

" _Shishishi._ Hey!" Luffy laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OH. MY.. GOD. It was brought to my attention by ilovecartoonsgirl that I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT SABO. That's embarrassing. Ahaha. And now I have absolutely no idea how to introduce him in this story because I've already finished writing the entire below chapter. UGH. So in this story I think what I'll do is: He joined the army as soon as he graduated high school. I'll make sure to have him come home and visit soon though. :) AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE.**

"NAMI! DINNER'S READY." Bellemere shouted from downstairs.

"COMING!" Nami shouted back, looking over at Luffy who nodded.

They both got up and hopped down the stairs, joining Bellemere and Nojiko at the dinner table. Luffy's eyes lit up when he realized they were having steak for dinner. He wanted to jump up and down but he tried his best to remain calm in front of Nami's family. Luffy sat down next to Nami and smiled, "Thank you so much for the dinner, Bellemere." He said as politely as he could.

Bellemere smiled, "Oh, It's no problem, Luffy. You're always welcome."

Luffy smiled and started digging in, unfortunately as messy as always. Nami looked over and sighed, nudging him, "Eat like a normal person." she said.

Luffy looked up and noticed everyone staring at him. He looked confused, "I thought I was eating like a normal person." Luffy said with his mouth full. Nami whacked him on the head again.

"HAVE SOME MANNERS, YOU IDIOT." She yelled and then gritted her teeth, "Use your fork and knife and cut your food.. AND DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL."

Luffy was rubbing his head, "Sorryyyyy." He picked up his silverware, finally eating his food properly. Nami sighed and looked up at Nojiko and Bellemere, who were shocked, "Sorry."

"So, Luffy, How long have you lived in this town?" Bellemere asked.

Luffy swallowed his food and thought for a second, "Hmmm. I moved here when I was around 8, I'm pretty sure."

"That's nice," Bellemere smiled, "So you like the school system here?"

"It's okay. _Shishishi_. I have good friends, and the teachers are okay. Most of them are nice! A lot of homework though."

"Well, I'm really glad Nami's made friends so quickly." Bellemere replied, "She had a hard time making friends at her old school."

"Mom…" Nami said with a slight glare, trying a to get her to stop talking, but was unsuccessful.

"She was bullied. I feel terrible for not pulling her out of that school sooner. But my Nami is so strong, she acted like nothing was wrong and never told me what was going on..Then one day the principal saw some girl calling her names and gave me a call." Bellemere frowned. Nami looked down, embarrassed.

Luffy was shocked, "How? How could anyone not like Nami?" He asked, clearly upset, "She's… She's so kind and beautiful. And she has such a great sense of humor too...And... and she's probably the smartest person I've ever met! I think Nami's really great!" Luffy grinned and looked over at Nami who still had her head down, hiding a huge blush that had spread across her cheeks. She took a deep breath and looked over at Luffy with a huge smile, "...Thank you."

" _Shishishi_ … No problem, Nami!" He grinned.

Bellemere and Nojiko smiled before continuing their meals.

When everyone was finished eating, Luffy glanced at the time.

"Well, I'd better get going before my dad starts to wonder where I am! But thanks again for the meal, it was delicious!" Luffy said.

"It was very nice to meet you! Come over anytime you'd like!" Bellemere smiled.

"Nice to meet you too!" Luffy said as he stood up.

Nami looked up at him, "I'll walk you out!" She said before getting up and following him outside.

"Thanks for coming over today, it was fun." Nami said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, it was! Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Luffy exclaimed before pulling her into a tight hug. Nami remembered something and pulled away, looking at him.

"Your sweatshirt! I totally forgot, it's in the wash, I'll give it back tomorrow."

" _Shishishi.._ I wasn't worried about it! But thanks!"

"No problem!" Nami giggled.

"See ya, Nami!" Luffy said, walking down Nami's driveway.

"Yeah…" Nami said with a soft smile, wishing he didn't have to leave, "See ya.."

Luffy looked back and waved, then continued walking down the street towards his house. He didn't want to leave either but he knew it was getting late. About 5 minutes later, he reached his house and walked up the steps, turning the doorknob and walking in. He instantly felt a hand mess up his hair and looked up to see his older brother, Ace.

"Hey, little bro." Ace smirked, "Where've ya been?"

"Oh, ya know," Luffy grinned, putting his hands in his pockets, "Just over my friends house."

Shanks walked into the room with his arms crossed and sighed, "Luffy. You know I don't like to be a strict parent, but what the hell, man? Why did you leave school early today?"

"Huh? How'd you know?" Luffy asked with his eyes wide.

"The principal saw you and called me, dummy." Shanks said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy remembered the principal trying to come after him.

"And he said you were with a red haired girl, and that you guys took off running."

"No way! Luffy's got himself a girl! Way to go, Luffy!" Ace cheered.

" _Shishishi…_ Nah, it's not like that, we're just friends. She was having a bad day so I walked her home, and then her mom asked if I wanted to stay for dinner."

Shanks shrugged, "Ah well, I don't know if the principal's planning to punish you or not, but couldn't you be a little more sneaky next time? Jeez."

"I didn't think he'd see me!" Luffy laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go out for a bit! See you guys later!" Shanks said, walking out the front door. Luffy gave Ace a confused look and Ace just shrugged.

Luffy walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He sighed and looked around. Nothing to do. _I'm boreeeeddddddd._ He thought. He got up and walked into the hallway, knocking on Ace's door. Ace opened the door and looked down at his little brother, "What's up?"

"I'm sooooooooooo boooooorrrred." Luffy sighed.

Ace smirked, "Okay, tell me about this new friend of yours."

Luffy tilted his head, "Nami?"

Ace nodded and Luffy began, "Hmm, Well, she's really really nice! And she has this really pretty red hair. She also has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen! She's such a great person, and already one of my good friends. I hope you get to meet her soon, Ace!"

Ace smiled and crossed his arms, "Ya know, Luffy. You never spoke about Vivi or Robin this way…. You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"EH? WHAT?"

"Luffy I'm not dumb, you came home with a stupid smile on your face." Ace said bluntly.

Luffy looked down, twiddling his thumbs, "Yeah… I think I really like her… I mean, when I'm with her, I feel sooooosooooo happy. Everything about her is just so amazing."

Luffy's eyes widened. Shocked at his realization, he repeated himself, "...I really like her."


	10. Chapter 10

A week had flown by and it was already time for the school wide trip to the zoo. Nami had music playing as she got ready for a fun day with her new friends. As she followed her daily morning routine, she made sure to pack anything she would need for the day. She'd be walking around a hot zoo, she definitely did not want to forget her sunblock. When she was basically all ready, she skipped down the stairs with still 30 minutes to spare before Luffy was to pick her up, so she grabbed a tangerine and plopped down on the couch.

At Luffy's house, he had just woken up to the constant beeping of his alarm. He fell out of his bed, got up and stumbled towards the bathroom across the hall. He yawned and turned on the shower, climbing in. 10 minutes later... _ **CRASH.**_

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?" yelled Shanks.

"PROBABLY JUST LUFFY FALLING IN THE SHOWER AGAIN." Ace yelled back from his room.

Luffy, now wide awake, climbed out of the shower, rubbing his lower back. "Owwww…." he said out loud. He brushed his teeth and threw on his clothes, tossed his hat on his head, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door yelling goodbye to Shanks and Ace who were now sitting at the table eating breakfast. Two seconds later, Luffy ran back in, grabbed as much food as he could, and ran outside again. His father and brother just looked at each other and shrugged, it wasn't anything they weren't used to.

When Luffy reached Nami's house, he had already finished off the huge amount of food he grabbed for breakfast. He walked up the steps and knocked at the door. Nami came to the door and smiled. "BYE MOM, BYE NOJIKO." she yelled, looking behind her before closing the door and walking down the steps with the raven haired boy.

"Goodmorning Nami!" said Luffy with a smile.

Nami giggled, "Morning Luffy!"

"Oooh! Nami! Are you excited to go to the zoo? I love field trips! THEY GIVE EACH STUDENT MONEY TO BUY FOOD WHILE WE'RE THERE!" Luffy exclaimed pumping his fist in the air and jumping up and down excitedly.

Nami looked over at Luffy with a confused look, "They give us money? My old school made us bring our own," Nami's eyes widened with realization, "Wait… what if we didn't spend it on food and we kept it? Free money!" Nami looked up at the sky with hope in her eyes.

Luffy looked over at Nami and laughed, "They make us give back what we don't use!"

Nami pouted, "awe."

When Nami wasn't looking, Luffy glanced over at her, and found himself unable to look away. _She's… She's so beautiful._ He thought to himself. A couple seconds later, Nami could sense a pair of eyes staring at her and looked over, accidentally locking eyes with Luffy. Both of them blushed and looked away quickly. The distraction however caused Nami to lose her footing and trip. She began to fall and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in Luffy's arms, looking up at him. He smiled, and they both blushed. With no words said, Luffy slowly started moving his face towards her's as if about to kiss her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and closed her eyes waiting for what was about to happen next. And then-

"Hey Luffy! Nami!"

Nami opened her eyes to see Zoro and Usopp walking towards them and the two

quickly separated. Nami blushed and Luffy happily ran over to his friends, as if nothing ever happened.

"HEY GUYS!" Luffy yelled as he ran up to Zoro and Usopp. Nami slowly followed and waved awkwardly.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Did we interrupt something?"

" _Shishishi…_ No! Nami tripped and almost fell so I caught her!" Luffy said with a smile, "That was close, huh, Nami?"

Nami laughed awkwardly, "Hahah….Yeah, real close." _Maybe nothing really was gonna happen… It's like he's acting completely normal._ She thought. Nami looked over at the three guys standing in front of her, "Hey, I'm gonna go find Vivi and Robin, I'll see you guys in homeroom!" She then started walking towards the school entrance, looking back at Luffy before she walked in. He noticed her looking at him and waved at her with a huge smile. She smiled back and walked inside.

Once inside the school she texted Vivi and Robin.

 _ **Text Message**_

 _ **Nami:**_

Hey, Where are you guys?

 _ **Robin:**_

Second floor girl's room!

Nami nodded and continued upstairs, finding the bathroom. She walked in to find Robin reading a book while Vivi was touching up her mascara.

Vivi looked up and smiled, "Oh, Hey Nami!"

Nami smiled back, "Hey! So, something weird just happened." She said looking at Robin and Vivi with wide eyes.

Robin put down her book and looked up, "Hm?"

Nami crossed her arms, "So Luffy walked me to school, right? Which is normal, but then I caught him just staring at me.. It was weird…. Anyway, it freaked me out and I tripped, and next thing I know I'm in his arms! And then he looked down at me and started moving his head down, like he was about to kiss me!" Nami said, as Vivi and Robin listened intently.

"Then what happened?" Vivi asked, desperately wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"And then Zoro and Usopp came up and he put me down and acted like nothing happened." Nami shrugged.

"What?" Robin asked confused, "He just acted like it never happened?"

Nami nodded, "Just acted completely normal…" Nami shook her head, "Maybe he wasn't about to kiss me, maybe I'm just going crazy and I imagined it."

Vivi laughed, "You're not going crazy, Nami! Luffy's...Just Luffy."

"Yeah, the poor kid's probably just trying to figure out how to make a move." Robin said assuringly.

Nami shrugged, "Anyway, we should get to homeroom, the bell's gonna ring soon."

Vivi and Robin nodded and gathered their things. The three then headed to homeroom, where the teacher was already going on and on about the day's field trip.

Nami walked to the back of the room and sat next to Usopp, who was making a slingshot out of rubber bands. She looked around the room and spotted Luffy talking to Sanji, she waved. Unfortunately Sanji thought she was waving to him and looked over at her excitedly, "GOODMORNING, NAMI- SWAAAAANNNN!"

Nami laughed, "Goodmorning, Sanji."

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS, WE'LL BE LEAVING IN ABOUT 10 MINUTES. PLEASE PICK ONE PARTNER CAUSE WE'LL BE FOLLOWING THE BUDDY SYSTEM DURING THIS TRIP." exclaimed the teacher.

Nami suddenly felt someone tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Luffy with a huge grin, "Partners?"

Nami blushed and smiled back, "Sure."

"OHHHH, NAMI-SWAAAAANN~ LET'S BE PARTNERS, OKAY?" Sanji yelled, running over, kneeling down and looking up at Nami, grabbing her hand. She pulled her hand away and fake laughed, "Sorry, Sanji..Luffy already asked me."

Sanji's jaw dropped and he looked over at Luffy who was picking his nose and staring off into space. Sanji stood up and crossed his arms, then walked over to Luffy, glaring at him. Luffy stopped picking his nose and looked over, "Oh, hey San-"

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE THE LOVELY NAMI-SWAN AWAY FROM ME, IDIOT CAPTAIN?" shouted Sanji. Luffy tilted his head confused, shrugged and went back to picking his nose. Sanji sighed angrily and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

It was finally time to get going and all the students started loading onto the yellow buses parked in front of the school. Nami plopped down in the seat across from Vivi and Robin. Luffy got on the bus and sat next to Nami. In front of Vivi and Robin sat Zoro, and in front of Nami and Luffy was Chopper and Usopp. Sanji got on the bus and looked around, the only empty seat was next to Zoro (Also who he got stuck with for a partner). He groaned and looked down at Zoro, "Hey, can I sit here?"

Zoro put his feet up on the seat, "No."

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Come on, Zoro… there's nowhere else."

Zoro shook his head, "Nah."

Robin stood up and looked down at them, "Zoro, let the poor guy sit with you."

Zoro looked up, "But I don't wanna sit next to the shitty cook."

Robin smiled, "Fine, then I'll sit next to you." She then got up and gave Sanji her seat next to Vivi and sat down next to Zoro.

"Better?" she said while opening her book.

"Hmph." Zoro replied and laid his head against the window.

Meanwhile, Nami was standing up, talking to Usopp and Chopper when the bus suddenly moved, causing her to topple over.

"Nami, this is the second time I caught you today! _Shishishi_. Be careful! I'm scared next time you fall I won't be there to catch you!"

Nami's eyes widened and she realized she was sitting on Luffy's lap. She blushed and started to panic, jumping off of him, "I… I'M SORRY."

" _Shishishi._ No need to apologize, Nami!"

Nami sighed and looked out the window. _It's gonna be a looooong day. I can already tell._ She thought to herself. Even more, the zoo was an hour away too. _Might as well take a nap or something._ A few minutes later she rested her head against the window, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Luffy sat there, bored. All he could think about was food and Nami. _Maybe Nami has food!_ He thought. He looked over at Nami excitedly, but realized she was fast asleep. The bus hit a bump and Luffy panicked as Nami bounced off her seat. He quickly wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't hit her head or wake up. She groaned and rolled over, resting her head on his shoulder, still asleep. Luffy looked down and smiled; He wrapped his left arm around her and reached over with his other hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. Next thing he knew, he was fast asleep as well.

A couple seats over, Robin sat. She looked over and noticed Nami and Luffy and smiled. She turned around and looked over her seat at Vivi. Vivi smiled, and Robin pointed at the two sleeping teens. Vivi looked over and gasped excitedly and snatched her phone out of her pocket, snapping a picture, "Just so we can show her later," Vivi whispered. Sanji looked away from the window when he heard the whispers, wondering what was going on. He noticed Luffy and Nami and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT-" Sanji started to yell but was interrupted by Vivi's hand over his mouth. Vivi and Robin both shooshed him and he frowned angrily.

A short while later, the bus pulled to a stop, waking up Nami. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She then felt someone's arm wrapped around her. As her vision became less blurry, she realized she had her head on Luffy's shoulder. Her eyes widened and she jumped back with a huge blush, only to have a still sleeping Luffy groan and pull her back.

"Luffy. Luffy…. Luffy! LUFFY!" She yelled, trying to wake him up. She thought for a minute, then said casually, "Oh, this food is delicious." Luffy's eyes shot open, "FOOD? WHERE?" he exclaimed. He soon realized there was no food and that Nami was looking up at him with a blushing scowl.

"Oh! Hey, Nami!" Luffy said and then smiled, "You mentioned food?"

"Let me go, you idiot!" She yelled, avoiding eye contact and trying to sound angry to hide the fact that she actually loved the thought of snuggling up next to him.

"OH! Sorry, Nami! _Shishishi._ " He replied, with a huge blush also present on his face.

Nami sighed and smiled at him, "It's okay."

Everyone began to get off the bus and gathered outside where one of the teachers started giving directions.

"OKAY. EVERYONE." he yelled, "YOU MAY JUST WALK AROUND AS YOU PLEASE. BUT, YOU ALL HAVE TO MEET BACK AT THE ZOO CAFETERIA AT 12 FOR LUNCH. GOT IT? WE'RE BEING SUPER NICE BY LETTING YOU GO OFF, SO PLEASE STICK WITH YOUR BUDDY AT ALL TIMES. IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THESE TWO SIMPLE THINGS, YOU'RE JUST RUINING ANY OTHER TRIPS IN THE FUTURE, SO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR. THAT'S ALL. GO HAVE FUN!"

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Sanji and Vivi all gathered together and started walking to the first exhibit: Giraffes. Zoro looked over at Luffy.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Zoro asked.

"Sure!"

While everyone was looking at the giraffes, Zoro gestured for Luffy to follow him off to the side.

"You were about to kiss Nami this morning, weren't you?" Zoro smirked.

"Huh?"

Zoro crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

Luffy looked down with a blush spread across his face, "Yeah.."

Zoro laughed, "Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

Luffy's jaw dropped.

"Luffy, we've been best friends for years, I can tell when you're crushing on a girl."

Luffy sighed, "It's not that easy to just tell someone you like them… And you would know! You still haven't asked Robin out and you've liked her forever! You can barely even talk to her!"

"HEY! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME." Zoro exclaimed and sighed, "Just… Nevermind. All I'm saying is it's clear that you guys like each other."

Luffy shook his head, "I think she only thinks of me as a friend."

Zoro laughed and shook his head, "Come on, let's get back to the group."

The two re-joined the rest of the crew as they were about to leave to go to the next exhibit.

Luffy ran over to Nami and smiled. Nami smiled back. The group turned into the elephant exhibit and Luffy's jaw dropped, "NO WAY! LOOK HOW BIG THAT PILE OF SHIT IS! WOAHHH!" He screamed, pointing at a pile of elephant poop. Everyone started laughing at Luffy who was acting like a little kid. Luffy suddenly felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and turned around. There was a tall, muscular man with blue hair standing before him. Nami was confused when everyone's faces lit up.

"FRANKY!" All except Nami yelled in unison.

"Hey guys!" The man said excitedly, "Wait, what're you doing here?"

"School trip! _Shishishi!"_ Luffy chuckled, " What're you doing here? How's college?"

"Oh, it's SUPER!" Franky exclaimed, "I came to see some sweet animals!"

"It's been a while!" said Luffy, "We need to get together soon!"

"Totally!" laughed Franky, he noticed one unfamiliar face, "Who's the cute girl?"

"Oh, that's Nami! She moved into our town just a couple weeks ago!" Luffy smiled and looked at Nami who awkwardly waved at Franky, "She's really cool.. I'm glad she became our friend. Nami, this is Franky, he graduated a couple years ago, but goes to college around here!"

Franky smiled and scratched the back of his head, "I actually work in construction, but I just wanted the extra education. Pleasure to meet you, Nami!"

Nami smiled, "Nice to meet you too!"

Franky looked at his phone and frowned, "Looks like my next class is starting soon, so I'd better head back!"

Luffy frowned, "Awwwh, man! Hey! This weekend, we're going to the amusement park right down the road! You should come!"

Franky smiled, "Sounds fantastic. I'll text you. See ya soon, Straw Hat! Bye everyone!"

"BYE FRANKY!" everyone yelled all at once.

Franky walked away waving and everyone waved back then continued walking around the zoo.

 **A/N: So yesterday I went to my local FYE in search of One Piece Pop Figures. I got the Luffy one, but I hope to have all four of them (until they hopefully make more characters) soon. I also got Sasuke from Naruto. :3 Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

About 20 minutes after saying goodbye to Franky and continuing their day of walking around the zoo, the crew noticed that it seemed really quiet.. Too quiet.

"Wait, where's Luffy?!" exclaimed Usopp. Luffy had accidentally wandered off. Everyone sighed and looked around to see if he was nearby.

"The dumbass must've been left behind when we left the panda exhibit." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

Nami sighed, "I'll go find him."

Sanji's cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth, "I'LL GO WITH YOU NAMI DEAR." Sanji shouted excitedly, "A BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE WALKING AROUND ALONE IN A DANGEROUS PLACE LIKE THIS~"

Nami looked at Sanji with half-lidded eyes, "We're in a zoo." She laughed and looked at the group, "I'll be fine, don't worry." She then walked away in search of Luffy.

As Nami looked around, she made sure to be sneaky. If she was spotted by one of the teachers, she'd be yelled at for not using the 'buddy system' and could possibly ruin field trips in the future for everyone else... She didn't want to be the blame for that. After a couple minutes, Nami sighed and leaned up against a wall. _I doubt he'll check his phone but I might as well try,_ she thought to herself and started typing a message. Just as she was about to hit send, she heard someone speak to her.

"Hey cutie. How's it going?" A young boy around the same age leaned up next to her, while his friends stood there laughing.

Nami crossed her arms, "Do I know you?"

"Does it matter?" the boy smirked, "How bout a little smooch, sweetheart?"

"Ew! Why would I do that?" Nami rolled her eyes and started to walk away when the boy grabbed her arm. "What the hell? Let me go!" she yelled, trying to snatch her arm away, but the boy tightened his grasp.

"Why do you wanna leave, cutie? We just met." The boy responded before looking over at his friends and laughing.

Nami turned and smiled at him before kneeing him in his sweet spot. The boy screamed in pain and she started walking away but was grabbed by his friends and cornered by them.

"You're gonna fuckin' pay for that, gorgeous." one of them said with a smirk.

"Nami?"

Nami looked up and saw Luffy standing a couple feet away. He saw the nervous look on her face and immediately ran over. His face then changed from worried to angry. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH NAMI!?" He yelled.

"Who, this girl? Back off, pal. She's ours." said one of the guys harassing her.

"Don't you dare talk about Nami like she's an object, you piece of shit…." Luffy growled.

"We'll do what we want. Fuck off."

Luffy walked over to two of the guys and swiftly grabbed their heads, crashing them together, knocking them out. There were two more, the guy already lying on the ground from getting his balls knee'd in and his one remaining friend who was still standing. The guy's friend lunged at Luffy, trying to punch him in the face, but Luffy grabbed his fist and flung him over his shoulder; He skidded across the pavement a few feet away, groaning in pain. Luffy looked down at the guy originally harassing Nami. He got up and ran away, screaming like a girl.

Nami stood there in shock, looking at the passed out bodies on the ground. She had no idea Luffy could fight like that. Her eyes widened. _He's...so strong,_ she thought to herself.

A couple minutes later she started to panic as zoo staff members began to notice what had just happened and grabbed Luffy's hand, running to another part of the zoo and plopping down on a bench.

They sat there in silence for a couple minutes to catch their breath. Nami suddenly looked over at Luffy and smiled, leaning over and giving him a huge hug, "Thank you so much."

Luffy grinned and hugged her back, "Nami, I'll never let anyone hurt you...I promise."

Nami stopped hugging Luffy when she realized something, "Shit! The others are probably worried about us!"

" _Shishishi.._ Oh, yeah. I kinda lost you guys before. Why were you alone back there though?" Luffy replied.

"I was looking for you!" Nami giggled.

"Oh!" Luffy chuckled.

Nami looked at the time and sighed, "Only 15 minutes till lunch, we should start heading to the cafeteria. It's on the other side of the zoo. We'll just meet the others there, I'll text Robin and let her know we're okay." Nami said with a smile.

Luffy's eyes lit up, "YEEEESSSS! I'M SOOOOO HUNGRY!"

Nami laughed and got up, starting to walk. Luffy stood up quickly and grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him, confused.

He looked down and started awkwardly twiddling his thumbs, soon looking back up at Nami with a blush spread across his face. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and pulled back slowly. He looked looked down with his hair covering his eyes and she stood there, slightly confused.

"Wha-" Nami started but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Let's go eat!" He exclaimed.

 _What the hell?_ Nami thought.

They walked to the cafeteria in complete awkward silence and instantly saw their friends when they got there. The tables were really small, so Robin and Vivi sat at a separate table, next to the table the guys were at. Nami walked over and sat with Robin and Vivi and Luffy ran off to grab as much food as he could.

"He kissed me….on the cheek?" Nami whispered with a confused tone to Vivi and Robin.

The two girls looked at her, also confused. Suddenly a tray of food landed on their table and Luffy was standing there, "Hey! Can I sit here? The other table's full!" Luffy asked, looking at the three girls.

"Of course." Robin smiled.

"Thanks" Luffy said before quickly devouring all of his food in one swoop. He then looked over at Vivi's tray when she wasn't looking and grabbed a handful of food, shoving it in his mouth. Vivi turned around and noticed her food was missing and frowned at Luffy, "Hey!" she pouted.

Sanji saw Luffy take Vivi's food and instantly stormed over, "Hey! Luffy!" He yelled, "HOW **DEAR** YOU TAKE FOOD FROM THESE **GORGEOUS LADIES.** "

Luffy shrugged, "Sorry."

Nami realized that she had not yet grabbed her lunch and stood up, "I'm gonna go get lunch, I'll be back!"

"NAMI-SWAN. I'LL ASSIST YOUUU~ PLEASE LET ME CARRY YOUR TRAY~" Sanji shouted with a hopeful expression on his face.

Nami smiled and shrugged, "Sure. Why not."

Sanji nodded happily.

Nami walked off with Sanji following close behind.

Robin turned to Luffy and smiled, "So Luffy, how have you been? You and Nami seem to be hitting it off."

Vivi looked at Robin with wide eyes and turned to Luffy, "Um, what she means is you guys are pretty close!"

Luffy tilted his head, confused, "I'm close with all of you guys, you're my nakama."

Robin smiled, "But you seem especially close with Nami. Maybe you're meant to be more than friends." she said, trying to send hints at Luffy.

Again, Luffy looked confused, "Like best friends?"

Vivi and Robin frowned and looked at each other. Just then Nami came back with Sanji carrying her tray.

"Thanks, Sanji." Nami said with a friendly smile.

"OH, ANYTIME, NAMI DEAR~" Sanji said before looking over at Luffy, "Don't even think about taking any of Nami's lunch, Luffy."

Luffy pouted, "Awwwe."

Nami started eating but looked up when she noticed Luffy staring at her food. She sighed and tossed him a roll when Sanji wasn't looking. Luffy grinned, "Thanks, Nami!" She smiled back at him and continued her meal.

Luffy happily ate the roll in one bite and Nami giggled. Luffy looked up and smiled, "Your laugh is so cute." They both blushed when they realized what he said.

"T-thanks." Nami said with a blush spread across her face.

Luffy smiled and stood up, looking at all of his friends, "Tomorrow night! Party at my house!" Luffy exclaimed happily, "There will be tons of food! Especially meat!"

Zoro smirked and looked up at Luffy, "Can we bring booze?"

Luffy shrugged with a grin, " _shishishi._ Sure!"

A few tables over sat Hancock listening in with a devilish grin.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Friday afternoon, and that night, everyone would be headed to Luffy's house for a party. The group sat bored in their last period class, History. Nami sighed and looked at the time. _Ah, five more minutes,_ she thought with a smile of relief.

Five minutes later, the final bell rang and everyone stood up, gathering their things. Luffy threw on his backpack and skipped over to Nami; she smiled and put her bag over her shoulder.

Nami hummed as they walked out of the school and Luffy grinned happily.

"Hey, Luffy," Nami said suddenly. Luffy looked over and smiled, she smiled back and continued, "Want me to come over and help you set up for the party?"

Luffy's smile turned into a wide grin, "Sure! Thanks, Nami!"

Nami smiled and nodded and they continued walking to Luffy's house. Once they got there, they both took off their shoes and walked into the living room. Nami plopped down on the couch and Luffy ran into the kitchen.

"YOU WANT ANYTHING?" he yelled from the other room.

"I'M GOOD. THANKS THOUGH." Nami yelled back.

Nami heard footsteps from the hallway and suddenly Shanks walked into the living room and looked at Nami.

"HEY LUFFY IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" He yelled to Luffy. Luffy walked out of the kitchen and looked at Nami, then at Shanks.

"No dad, I've already told you, we're just friends! _Shishishi."_ Luffy replied.

Shanks laughed, "I'm just messing with ya," he looked down at Nami and smiled, "I'm Luffy's dad, Shanks. Nice to finally meet you!"

Nami smiled back, "It's really nice to meet you too!"

"Oh hey, dad! I forgot to ask you. Can I throw a party tonight?" Luffy said with a grin.

Shanks shrugged, "Yeah, sure why not. Just don't let anyone drink and drive or destroy our house."

Luffy's smile grew wider, "Thanks! You're the best!"

Shanks chuckled and walked back into the hallway. Nami followed Luffy back into the kitchen where he was making food.

Shanks knocked on Ace's door and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"The girl Luffy's always with is here," Shanks whispered with a huge grin.

"No way!" Ace replied. He then walked out of his room and went into the kitchen, excited to meet the girl his little brother had been crushing on.

"Oh, hey Ace!" Luffy exclaimed. Ace smiled at Luffy and walked right past him and over to Nami.

"So you must be the girl Luffy's always talking about," Ace said, earning a glare from Luffy, "I'm Ace, Luffy's big bro! So nice to meet you!"

Nami smiled, "Nice to meet you too!"

Ace smirked at Luffy, who stuck his tongue out at him. He laughed and went back to his room, letting them have alone time.

When Luffy finished making his food, Nami looked over at him.

"I wanna see your room!" She exclaimed with a smile.

" _Shishishi.._ Let's go sit in there then." He said, grabbing his plate of food and walking down the hallway, Nami following behind. He stopped in front of a door and opened it, walking in. Nami followed behind and smiled, _so this is Luffy's room_ , she thought. She walked over and sat on his un-made bed and he sat down next to her, finishing off his meal. Nami got up and started looking around his room.

She walked over to his desk and something caught her eye. Her jaw dropped. _A porn magazine._ She bursted out laughing to the point where she was almost on the floor.

" _Shishishi._ What's so funny?" Luffy asked, confused.

Nami tried to stop laughing by covering her mouth with her hand. She picked up the magazine and turned around. Luffy turned completely red and he ran over to snatch it out of her hand. She moved her arm quickly and stuck her tongue out at Luffy. After a couple more tries, Luffy successfully grabbed it and stuffed it in his drawer.

Nami continued laughing and sat down on his bed, trying to catch her breath, "W-why...hahahahah...do you have t-that? Ahhahaha."

Luffy, still completely red, looked away, "Ace gave it to me… and so what? Every guy has one."

Nami raised her hands in defense, "I just didn't picture you owning that, that's all." She then smiled and looked at Luffy, "Let's get ready for the party! Do you have any food to serve, like chips?"

Luffy smiled and nodded, and they set up everything in the living room. A little while later there was a knock at the door and Luffy grinned, opening it.

Zoro walked in, rolling a beer keg.

Nami's eyes lit up and she had an idea. She put her arms on her hips and smirked, Zoro looked at her, confused. "Drinking contest, you and me." She said with a grin. Luffy looked at her with his eyes wide.

Zoro smirked back, "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

"Winner gets a hundred bucks!" Nami said, with a huge smile, thinking about the money she could win. ( **A/N: This story isn't going to have One Piece currency cause I had no idea how 100 bucks would add up in Beri.** )

Zoro nodded, "Deal."

10 minutes later, the whole group had arrived to see Zoro and Nami sitting across from each other with a bunch of empty solo cups around them, chugging beer. Robin walked up to Luffy, who was staring at the two with wide eyes and a drink in his hand.

"What's going on?" Robin said confused.

"They're having a drinking contest." Luffy said, not looking away.

"HAhHAHA. *hic* I'm soOOooosSOO excited to have that hundred *hic* bucks in my wallet." Nami laughed, clearly drunk already.

"There's nooooo way in hell...i'm...losing to a….gir-" Just then Zoro fell asleep on the table and Nami got up, jumping up and down.

"WOOOOOOO! I WON!" she cheered.

There was then a knock at the door and everyone stood there confused.

"But everyone's already here!" Vivi stated.

Luffy walked over and opened the door, then frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Standing at the door was Hancock and two of her friends. She smirked and invited herself in.

"Awee, Luffy~ Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No." Luffy replied bluntly.

Nami stumbled over to them and looked at Hancock before pointing and laughing. Hancock glared at Nami and crossed her arms.

"What're you laughing at, slut?" Hancock said angrily, "and stay away from **MY** Luffy!"

Nami stared at Hancock for a couple seconds with half-lidded eyes. She gasped sarcastically at what she said to her and then started laughing even more.

"You know what, Hancock? *hic* You're such a huuUUUUuuuUUUUUuuge bitch~" Nami said before almost falling. Luffy quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her on her feet. She was completely wasted.

Nami looked at Luffy and grinned, running her finger up and down his chest, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Did you know t-that you're sooooooo sexy?"

Luffy's eyes widened and he looked over at the orange haired girl, confused.

She leaned in and whispered to him again, "Ever since I met you I- *hic* I've wanted to kiss you."

"Wha-" Luffy began but was interrupted by Nami's lips smashing against his. Luffy's eyes widened but then he slowly closed them and leaned in, deepening the kiss.

Hancock growled and stormed out, slamming the door behind her, while everyone else's jaws dropped; except for Sanji, who cried in the corner, wishing he was the one Nami was kissing.

"She's like a completely different person when she's drunk," whispered Vivi to Robin with wide eyes.

"Even if she might not remember this, I'm happy for her," smiled Robin.

Nami pushed Luffy onto the couch and sat in his lap, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started making out with him. Luffy was completely shocked but couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Suddenly he felt her tongue push through his lips and start wrestling with his. After a couple minutes, Luffy, out of breath, and embarrassed because everyone was watching, separated from Nami and looked at her with a soft, caring smile, "You should probably go to bed, Nami. You're wasted."

He picked her up and carried her to his room, laying her down in his bed. He tried to stand up, but her arms remained wrapped around his neck, refusing to let go. Luffy leaned in and gave her another kiss and she smiled and let go. He pulled a blanket over her and tucked her in. He smiled and walked towards his bedroom door, about to turn off the lights and head back to the living room when-

"Luffy?"

Luffy looked back to see Nami staring at him with a sad expression. He smiled and went back over to her. He kneeled down next to her and caressed her hair. Within a few minutes she fell back to sleep. Luffy stood up and smiled, then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Nami…" He whispered with a smile before turning off the lights and heading back out to the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So sorry I took so long to update!**

Nami groaned at the sunlight shining in from the nearby window and grasped her head in pain. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision slowly returned to normal and she blinked when she saw someone laying next to her. She screamed and said person fell out of the bed. She looked over the side of the bed and realized the person was none other than Luffy. She blinked and looked around, she was in Luffy's room.

Luffy groaned and climbed back into the bed, frowning, "Why'd you scream like that?" He then curled up and tried to go back to sleep.

"WHY AM I IN YOUR BED?" Nami screeched but then groaned in pain when she realized she had an awful hangover. Her eyes widened and she started to panic, "Did...did we?"

"Did we what?" groaned the very tired Luffy.

Nami gulped, "You know what I mean, Luffy."

"No, I don't….I'm trying to sleep, Nami!" Luffy whined.

Nami pouted and looked around, finding her phone on Luffy's desk. She crawled out of bed and stumbled over, snatching her phone and climbing back into the bed next to Luffy. She turned on her phone and looked at the time... _10:29 am._ She texted Robin and Vivi.

 _ **Text Message**_

 **Nami:** Guys? What happened last night?

 **Vivi:** You don't remember anything?

 **Nami:** Nope. :/

 **Robin:** Vivi, should we tell her?

 **Nami:** PLEASE DO.

 **Vivi:** Maybe this with help you remember. ;)

 _Picture attachment_

Nami clicked on the attachment and gasped. A PICTURE OF HER KISSING LUFFY? Her eyes widened and she remembered exactly what happened, but couldn't remember anything after the kiss. She looked over at the sleeping boy next to her.

"L-Luffy?"

"Nami…. Go back to sleep." He groaned.

She frowned and shoved her phone in front of his face, showing him the picture. He winced at the light from the phone and blinked several times before noticing the picture in front of him. Now wide awake, he turned around and looked at Nami who was staring at him with a blank expression and a huge blush spread across her face.

"Please answer my question, Luffy…" She said seriously. He sat up and tilted his head in confusion. "Did we or did we not?"

"Did we what?" Luffy pouted, confused.

Nami blushed, "Did we….have sex?"

Luffy started laughing, " _Shishishi!_ No!"

Nami sighed with relief. She looked over at Luffy, "Then, what happened?"

Luffy blushed and laughed awkwardly, "heh...heh. Well, you were really drunk and Hancock tried to crash the party. Basically, you called her a bitch, then told me you thought I was sexy and that you always wanted to kiss me….Then you kissed me and pushed me on the couch and….we kinda made out." Nami's eyes widened and the blush currently inhabiting her cheeks grew redder. He continued, "But then I made sure to get you to bed so you wouldn't do anything you regretted…. I…. I'm sorry if you regret kissing me though.."

Nami smiled, "I don't."

Luffy looked over her and smiled back, "Really?"

"Nope," she grinned, and then looked up at him. He smiled softly and leaned in slowly. A couple inches away from each other, they both leaned in and locked lips. They both closed their eyes slowly, deepening the kiss. A few seconds later, they pulled apart and looked at each other, smiling.

"So… does this make us a couple?" asked Luffy with a huge grin.

Nami smiled nervously, "O-only if you want us to be." She said, looking away with rosy cheeks, before looking back at him with a friendly smile. "Buuuut, you gotta ask me to be your girlfriend." Nami teased, sticking her tongue out.

Luffy grinned, " _Shishishi..._ Nami, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a goofy smile, which she found cute.

Nami smiled and jumped up, wrapping her arms around him, "Of course!~"

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

The two turned to see Ace standing in the doorway, smirking.

Luffy's jaw dropped, "ACE! DO YOU KNOCK?" He screeched, angrily. He got up and slammed the door in his face. Luffy then walked back over to the bed and snuggled up next to his, now girlfriend. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest. A few seconds later her eyes widened.

"My mom's probably worried about me!" She panicked and jumped out of the bed, quickly looking around and starting to grab her things after realizing she never told her she was spending the night.

Luffy smiled, "Don't worry, Vivi took your phone last night and texted Nojiko and she said she'd cover for you!"

Nami sighed, relieved. She laid back down next to Luffy and cuddled back in her previous position. Luffy grinned and looked down at her, stroking her hair. A couple minutes later, Nami looked up to see a frowning Luffy.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm staarrrrvviiiinggg!"

Nami laughed and looked at the time, "Hmm, let's go out for bunch!"

Luffy's eyes lit up, "FOOOD." He then smiled, "Soooooo, this is like..our first date, right?"

Nami giggled and wrapped her arms around him, "Yeah, I guess it is."

About 20 minutes later, the couple walked down the street to the little diner nearby. Almost as soon as they walked into the restaurant, they were seated and ordered their meals. At the diner, they had crayons at each table so customers could doodle on the back of their paper menus while waiting for their food. Luffy looked across the table at Nami who was scribbling away on the paper.

"Watcha drawing, Nami?" He said, interested.

Nami smiled, "A map."

Luffy was confused, "A….map?"

"Oh! I never told you! I like to draw maps. Someday I wanna be a navigator for a cruise ship or something. If that doesn't work out, I guess I could use my skills to become an architect. Either way, I want to draw a map of the whole world. Right now I'm just making a quick sketch of this diner, it's not accurate since I don't have the measurements, but it's just for fun." She chuckled, "What do you want to be someday, Luffy?"

He thought for a minute, "Well…. Ever since I was young, I've wanted to be a pirate captain! I'll become king of the pirates!" He shouted enthusiastically, making the other people in the restaurant stare.

Nami blinked…. _Pirates...don't exist._ Not wanting to crush his spirit, she smiled and giggled, "Sounds great!"

" _Shishishi._ You could be the navigator of my ship!" He smiled before grabbing some crayons and doodling something quickly, "This is what my pirate flag would look like!" He held up the picture and Nami smiled. It was a skull and crossbones with a straw hat on it.

"I love it." She said, earning a wide grin from her boyfriend. The waiter then returned with their food. A small plate with some fruits and a sandwich for Nami and three huge plates of food for Luffy. He grinned and started stuffing his face immediately and the waiter gave him a strange look and backed away. Luffy finished his food a lot faster than Nami, so he sat there looking out the window until she had finished. When she was done, the waiter came back with the bill and Nami smiled, pulling out her wallet but was stopped when Luffy grabbed her hand. She looked over, confused and Luffy just smiled at her. He pulled out his wallet and Nami raised her eyebrows.

" _Shishishi.._ Don't worry about it, Nami, I got it!"

Nami's mouth opened, but before she could say anything, Luffy stood up and leaned across the table, capturing her lips with his own. He pulled back and smiled before placing the money down and the two left the diner.

As they walked down the street, they went a different direction than the way to get back to Luffy's house and Nami gave him a confused look.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled and grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers, "You'll see."

Nami smiled back and looked down at their hands, she loved the feeling of her hand in Luffy's and she also loved being with him.

They reached a nearby park and sat down on the grass near a huge tree.

"You see that playground over there? My dad used to bring my brothers and I there to play when we were little. But, you see this scar?" Luffy said, pointing to the scar under his eye and Nami nodded, "One day I was really upset because all the other kids on the playground told me I wasn't tough and that I was all talk...so I stole one of my dad's knives. The next day I brought it and to prove to them that I really was tough, I stabbed myself under my eye…. It hurt so bad… but it showed them."

Nami's jaw dropped, "You're…. An idiot."

Luffy frowned, "HEY!" Nami started giggling and Luffy smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"That's quite the story… but if you have such a bad memory here, why'd you bring me?" she asked.

Luffy thought for a minute, "Well, I've also had so many good memories here too! I met Zoro here and we've been best friends since. Also sometimes I hang out here with the rest of the crew when It's nice out, we've had so many good times!"

Nami smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for bringing me here, Luffy."

" _Shishishi_ … Anytime."


End file.
